Storytelling
by Frozen Fate
Summary: Everyone has something that they remember - whether it be a first meeting, a death, or a fight. That memory will stay with them, and only them. Until someone asks about it anyway.
1. Yang's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

Storytelling

Yang

Yang liked taking walks. She would often find little treasures of her own. Then she'd bring them home. Yang had brought home toys, broken toys, birds, rocks, stray dogs and cats, and once even a wooden table someone decided to leave in the middle of the sidewalk. But never before had she brought home something quite like the one she found when she was six.

It had been a quiet night, one that would make one think of stalkers in alley ways and horrors following in the night. Unless you were Yang. In that case, she was skipping and singing happily. For whatever reason, she had taken to a habit of walking at night, regardless of her parent's stern reprimanding. When they wouldn't let her, she snuck out.

The night was eerily quiet. No cars roamed the streets, and no one could be seen. Except for Yang, who continued her search for a prize. Going out at night was a worse time to look for something, mainly because it's a lot darker. At least the street lights illuminated the area somewhat. A faint cry alerted Yang to a presence in a ditch to the side of the road. Peeking over the edge of the road revealed nothing. Curious, Yang crawled to the side of the street.

She was sure that something _alive_ was here, but not so much of what it was. Could it be another child her age? Reaching out into the ditch, Yang felt something that felt very alive. It was also struggling to get her grip off of it. Yang decided this was a good sign and began to pull the _thing_ out of the ditch. The _thing_ turned out to be a girl. A very small red-haired girl, but it was a girl.

The girl stared at Yang, eyes wide and mouth quivering. She looked like she was about to cry. "Are you alright?" Yang asked. Considering that the girl had just been in a ditch, and more recently, yanked out of one by Yang, so she probably wasn't feeling that great. The girl shook her head, and tried to run. Yang stopped her by grabbing onto both of the girl's arms. Yang was older, and stronger, so the mystery girl couldn't escape.

"Wait! Umm… do you have a home?" Yang asked. The girl shook her, and again tried to run off. Yang held her back. "You can come to mine!" Yang didn't know if her parents would let this girl stay at their house, but Yang hoped they would. The girl shook her head again, but Yang insisted. She was certainly capable of holding the girl here. Yang was older, and stronger. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

The girl seemed to realize that Yang wouldn't let her leave in peace, and resigned herself to her fate. She nodded, and let Yang lead her toward the south. For a while, they walked in silence. Yang gazed at the sky, and realized that it was the middle of the night. Not that she hadn't noticed when she had left her home, but at the time she hadn't cared much.

"Let's go!" Yang started running off. It was still about five kilometers or so away from her home, but she liked running. They needed to get home quickly. At least the girl was keeping up. Minutes later, she had to stop because of lack of breath. The girl had done the same. They continued to walk in silence for hours until Yang reached her home. The house Yang stopped in front of was nothing special. It was a regular brick house, perhaps a little small, with the lights on.

"Wait here." Yang whispered to the girl. Yang knocked on the door. A cry of alarm came from inside the building, and soon enough, the door opened. An irritated looking man stared down at Yang for a moment.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run off in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"I found a girl!" Yang gestured to the girl. "Can we keep her? Pretty, pretty please? She's nice and everything!"

Yang's father stared at the red-haired girl, having not noticed her in the the night. "Yang… This girl is not a pet. She should be with her family, and be sleeping right now. Something I suggest you start doing."

"B-but daddy! She doesn't have a family!" Yang hugged her, making the smaller girl mildly uncomfortable.

"What?" He turned to the girl. "Is this true?"

The girl nodded. She finally escaped Yang's grasp to stand by the edge of the porch.

"Well then… how would you like to become part of our family? You'll be in the same room as Yang. We're not the richest family, but we can give you a home." He offered. Crouching down, he reached out his hand. "What do you say?"

The girl didn't. Didn't say anything, anyway. She answered the question by nodding her approval, and accepted his hand with a hesitant grab. He led her into the house, and Yang followed behind the two. Yang's father stopped in front of Yang's room. "You can stay in here for tonight. There's an extra bed." He told the girl.

"C'mon!" Yang grabbed the girl's arm and ran into the room tugging her along. "This," she paused, pointing at a bed at one side of the room. "is your bed. This one's mine." Yang plopped down on her own, and stared at the girl. The girl had red highlights, and rather dark hair. Oddly, she had not spoken for the entire time that Yang had been with her. Maybe she was just really shy?

"So. What's your name?" The girl froze, about to lie down on the bed. Instead of responding, she just shook her head as a no. So she's really really shy. Well, the mystery girl's name could wait until the morning. For some reason that Yang didn't comprehend, she was exhausted. Maybe it was related to running several kilometers in the middle of the night.

The next morning, and many mornings after that, Yang would ask the girl for her name. Every time, the girl would refuse to answer. Weeks came to pass, and still the girl had not responded. Maybe a month or two. It was nearing winter, and the snow would soon fall. But no one knew who she was, or where the girl was from. She was the only clue, but she insisted on not talking. Until the first snowfall, the girl had never spoken.

Upon waking up to the snow, she had stared at it. That day, like every other day before that, Yang decided asked for the girl's name. Instead of answering, the girl ran down the stairs and out the door, into the snow. There she stood, staring in wonder at the falling white specks. "Hello?" Yang called out from the door. She didn't really like being cold, so she chose not to run out like the girl had. "Er.. are you coming back in? It's a little chilly."

The girl hadn't heard, or if she had, pretended that she didn't. Yang sighed, and went to get her. "Umm, you should come back in. It's cold, and you'll get sick." Still no response. Yang shook the girl, just to get her attention. "I know you don't seem to like talking, but can you at least come inside?"

"Ruby Rose." The girl said.

"What?" Yang asked, confused. For a moment it sounded like the girl had spoken.

"Ruby Rose, that's my name." The girl said. This time, Yang was sure that she said it. After all, there didn't seem to be anyone else in the area.

"So, uh, Ruby. Are you coming inside?" Yang asked again. With a soft smile, Ruby shook her head. Yang decided not to question her and went back to the warm rooms of her house. "Ruby huh? That's a nice name…" Yang whispered to herself.

* * *

"Aaaand that's how Ruby and me met!" Yang smiled.

"Did you just drag her out of a ditch and force her into adoption?" Blake asked. Yang opened her mouth to answer, but Ruby beat her to it.

"Yup." Ruby answered.

"Well, who's next? We don't have all day you know." Weiss said impatiently.

"How about…" Yang thought for a moment. "Jaune!" The said boy looked up in surprise. "Don't worry Jaune, you only have to talk about part of your past." Jaune looked fairly uncomfortable, but Yang ignored it. He was probably just really happy to be going next.

**In case you're wondering why i called this 'storytelling', it was because if i did i wouldn't have to name each individual part, and just call it Yang, or Blake or something. :/**

**I won't be able to update this (or edit it, since i still have to do that) until December. I'm mostly done Blake's story (which is after Jaune's), but i have like one paragraph done in Jaune's.**


	2. Alternate Version Yang's Story

**This is the alternate version to Yang's story, which i thought of when i was in the middle of writing the original. I actually finished this before the original, but whatever. Instead of finding Ruby, Yang finds... well, you'll see. Also has time travel, because why not.**

Alternate Version

Yang liked taking walks. She would often find little treasures of her own. Then she'd bring them home. Yang had brought home toys, broken toys, birds, rocks, stray dogs and cats, and once even a wooden table someone decided to leave in the middle of the sidewalk. But never before had she brought home something quite like the one she found when she was six.

It had been a quiet night, one that would make one think of stalkers in alley ways and horrors following in the night. Unless you were Yang. In that case, she was skipping and singing happily. For whatever reason, she had taken to a habit of walking at night, regardless of her parent's stern reprimanding. When they wouldn't let her, she snuck out.

The night was eerily quiet. No cars roamed the streets, and no one could be seen. Except for Yang, who continued her search for a prize. Going out at night was a worse time to look for something, mainly because it's a lot darker. At least the street lights illuminated the area somewhat. A faint moan alerted Yang to a presence in a ditch to the side of the road. Peeking over the edge of the road revealed nothing. Curious, Yang crawled to the side of the street.

Reaching into the ditch came up with nothing. Yang decided to jump in for a better look. Generally, jumping into a ditch where a foreign groaning sound was emerging from is a not-so-good idea. This thought did not occur to Yang as she was mid-air.

Yang landed on something soft and squishy. It emitted a soft moan after being jumped on. It sounded nearly identical to the one she had heard earlier. In the dark, Yang examined the thing. It looked vaguely human shaped. Whatever it was, it seemed interesting. Yang began the long walk home with the thing in tow. It was surprisingly heavy for such a thin body. Dragging it up the side of the hill alone was challenging.

"Only two kilometers left." Yang muttered to herself. The strange lady hadn't woken yet, despite being dragged along the sidewalk by her legs. Yang didn't understand why the lady didn't wake up. Although she tried to avoid it, every once in awhile the lady's head on a rock or a bug. Soon enough, the lady's white hair was turning darker from a mix of dirt and blood. Yang only hoped that the blood wasn't the lady's. That would be slightly bad…

The majority of the time while walking was spent in silence. After all, the lady hadn't spoken, although she had groaned quite a bit. Maybe she was sleeping or something. Though it was indeed an odd time to sleep. Especially when you're bleeding. After all, normally blood comes out when you feel pain.

Yang stopped in front of a brick* house. It looked almost exactly like the ones adjacent to it. By now, Yang was completely and utterly exhausted. Dragging the random lady from the ditch for hours had taxed her more than hauling the wooden cabinet. It should be around dawn by now and the sky was turning a light shade of pink.

Yang knocked lightly on her door. No response. Maybe they didn't hear? She rang the doorbell again. And again. Then she started pressing it as fast as she could. That should wake them up.

The doorbell would probably have woken up her parents on the first ring. All the others were just to remind them that Yang was still waiting. She didn't like waiting. Sure enough, the door opened. Yang's mother stood in the doorframe (**?**) in her nightgown.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asked. Yang's mother seemed irritated, but not surprised. After all, it wasn't Yang;s first time doing this.

"Hi mom!" Yang yelled. Her mother winced, as her yelling would might wake up the neighbors. She frowned. "Look what I found!" The lady's body, which had been hidden behind Yang and the darkness of the night (?wutisthis) was pulled forward. For once, Yang's mother was speechless. Yang took the silence as a compliment.

"Yang! You can't just bring corpses home! Where did you even get a corpse?"

"But it's not a corpse." Yang declared. "She's alive!"

"That's even worse! How did you find a passed out girl?"

"She was in the ditch downtown. I dragged her all the way here."

Yang's mother put a hand to her head and sighed. "And why did you go downtown?"

"Why not?"

"Nevermind… Was this girl like this when you found her?" Yang's mother gestured to the bloody clumps of dirt and soot in the lady's hair.

"Maybe?" yang didn't quite remember that much blood and dirt, but her mother didn't need to know that.

"We'll deal with your punishment later. For now let's find out who this is." Yang agreed with her mother, because it meant that she wasn't being punished right now. "Your father might know more about missing girls than I would." And it was true. Yang's father read the newspapers daily, and loved knowing about his community, whether it be the good or bad. He should know if anyone'd gone missing. Yang's father was still soundly asleep despite Yang ringing the doorbell earlier, so Yang pushed him off the bed. He awoke with a start.

"Dad! We need your help! You need to tell us who she is!" Yang told him.

"W-what, who where?" Yang's father hadn't completely woken up yet.

"This lady here, I found her in a ditch. Mom wants you to find out who she is, assuming you know."

Yang's father, now fully awake stared at the girl. More specifically, at her back. He brushed off some dust and dirt off of her dress to reveal a symbol. "Oh, how could I have missed that?" Yang remarked. It resembled a snowflake, although possible not as white as it had once been.

"T-this is Weiss Schnee."


End file.
